


Duct tape can't fix everything

by orphan_account



Category: MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: Drabble, Duct Tape, Light Bondage, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes it can make things worse.Like getting you inexplicably attached to your best friend, for instance...





	Duct tape can't fix everything

**Author's Note:**

> testing the pseudo system

"Every time, Jack! I mean, c'mon!" MacGyver frantically tried to undo their bonds, with rather less success than usual. "It's like you're not even tryin' to get out of this mess."

"Yeah. Funny about that, isn't it?," Jack said, perfectly relaxed. "Just you, me, and about five hundred miles of duct tape holding us close together." 

"If I could just reach my Swiss Army Knife- it's in my jeans pocket. Think you can reach it?"

"Here? No, that's not right- push forward, I can't reach it from this angle."

"If I push any further, we're liable to go off balance. I'll flatten you."

"Aw, don't worry about that. Lemme see..."

"Whoa! That- no. Back pocket, Jack, not front!"

"Whoops. Okay...here it is. Oops! Dropped it out the window."

MacGyver glared at him. 

"Butterfingers," Jack said, with an innocent shrug. "Guess we'll have to wait until Phoenix gets here, huh?"

"I said for Pete to send in the cavalry at four, that's a whole hour for us to be stuck like this. Unless I can undo the stuff with something else. Maybe find an industrial desolvent or something..."

"Hello? For once in your life, will you quit trying to fix something long enough to see what's right in front of you?"

"All I can see right now is you."

"Earth to MacGyver," Jack said, rolling his eyes. "Sometimes you're dumber than Penny Parker, you know that?"

"Uh...oh. Yeah. Maybe so, where romance is concerned..."

Fortunately, Phoenix's golden boy always was a pretty quick study. 

**********

"Any luck, Nikki?" Pete said, hurrying down the corridor. "I hope those two are all right."

"Two things," Nikki said, stifling a laugh. "One, I found them, they're tied up in that office. Two-"

"Oh, great," Pete said, barging inside. 

"Two, I really wouldn't have done that..."

Three seconds later, Pete came right back out again. "Well. Ah, that seems to be everyone accounted for. Good, good- you can handle the post-mission clean-up, right? Right."

"Uh-huh. You working on your suntan or something?"

"What?"

"It's just you've gone very red," Nikki said, snickering. "What'd they say?"

"Tell the truth? I don't think that they even noticed me..."

 


End file.
